


Gothic is Fun

by pamma430



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamma430/pseuds/pamma430
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Okay so Kara finds pics of Lena from her goth days and finds it really attractive. Lena realizes this and goth!lena kinda makes a comeback





	Gothic is Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at alexandra-grey-danvers.tumblr.com which is also where you can send me prompts!

“Babe! Babe!” Kara called out loud into the penthouse apartment that belonged to her girlfriend, the one and only Lena Luthor. They were currently packing things up, getting ready to move into a townhouse in National City, a townhouse that would be under both of their names. 

“What’s wrong?” Lena called out as she ran into the office that Kara was currently working on. She had heard the call from down the hall and wanted to make sure that she was alright. Knowing her girlfriend was Supergirl, you’d think she’d assume she was fine and could handle just about anything, but when Lena cared about someone, she cared deeply, super strength or not.

“Nothing’s wrong, but I found something as I was going through these boxes.” Kara stated, holding what looked like a photo in her hand. They had found various memories as they had packed up both Lena’s apartment and Kara’s, but this was definitely one of the favorite things Kara had found.

“Well, are you going to show me, or are you going to continue to hold onto it like it’s going to slip out of your hands?” Lena asked, putting her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow at the woman sitting on the floor. She took everything in, from Kara’s sweatpants, to Lena’s own sweatshirt, to her messy bun, and she couldn’t imagine when she had looked more gorgeous. She had quickly fallen for the girl from Krypton, and had no regrets whatsoever. 

Kara handed up the photo that she held in her hand, then brought both hands to her mouth with a squeal. She couldn’t believe she had unearthed this photo, and now she wanted it displayed somewhere that everyone could see it. She was sure that Lena would disagree, however.

Lena turned the photo around and put her hand to her forehead. “Kara. Are you serious? This was years and years ago. I can’t believe this is even still hanging around here.” She said, shaking her head and taking in that picture, putting her hand to her forehead and chuckling as she looked it over.

In the photo, Lena was with one of her classmates from high school, but to say Lena had changed would be an understatement. Her hair was dyed darker, black at that. She had dark eyeliner on along with dark makeup in general. Best of all, her outfit consisted of tight black skinny jeans, a band tank top, and a sweatband around her wrist. Goth Lena had been a phase for Lena, but it was one that she had forgotten about just as quickly as it had started.

“You are crazy, Kara Danvers, but you are adorable too. I can’t believe you were so excited about a silly picture of me in my horrible goth phase. There are times I see pictures from this phase and it’s no wonder that Lillian sent me away to boarding school as soon as she could.” Lena smirked at her girlfriend, then handed her back the photo.

“Mmmhm.” Kara answered without really being focused on an answer. She was staring at the photo with that look that Lena had come to know well. The look of thinking that someone, usually Lena herself, was hot, sexy, all of the above and more. So the fact that her girlfriend was looking at a photo of her during her goth phase with that face made the Luthor laugh, until she also got a look on her face, but one that held a drastically different source.

Two weeks later, Lena had purposely taken a half a day at the office to begin her plan. She knew that Kara would be working until her normal time, so that gave her about six hours to fulfill her plan for her girlfriend and successfully surprise her. Her first stop? The hair salon.

Five hours and forty five minutes, a stop at the hair salon, Hot Topic and a few other random places, and a hundred dollars later, Lena was sitting on the bed in the brand new town home they had moved in to just days before. Her plan was coming together seamlessly and Lena could not be more excited with herself. She had a whole weekend planned with Kara, but this was only the beginning. 

She heard the downstairs door open, and immediately her heart rate increased. “Lee, I’m home babe!” Kara called out into the house, followed by what Lena assumed were her bags being set down on the table. “Where are you?” Kara called out, and Lena could hear her walking around the first floor.

“Up here, baby!” Lena called out from their room, sitting on the bed and waiting for Kara to make it into the room. She bit her bottom lip as she waited, hoping that Kara was as excited about this as she thought she would be as she heard her girlfriend making her way up the stairs.

“Babe, it’s early, I thought we could go to Lucio’s for din-” Kara started before turning the corner to their room and gasping. “Holy….Lena!” She exclaimed, her eyes going wide as she took in the goth goddess that was her girlfriend.

Lena had dyed her hair blacker than sin, something she was actually excited about having for a while. But in addition, she had bought a band tee, some new skinny black jeans, and had loaded her face up with dark makeup, just like the photo.

“You like?” Lena asked seductively, standing up and making her way over to her girlfriend, who was still frozen in her spot at the door. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist and leaned up to kiss her gently. “I mean, I saw JUST how much you liked that photo, so I figured why not bring goth Lena back for a limited engagement.” She smirked, leaning forward to place kisses along Kara’s jaw and neck.

“Babe. How did you...when did you...oh god.” Kara said breathily, her eyes closing as her girlfriend continued to kiss all of the places she knew she couldn’t hold back from. 

“Why don’t you show me how much you like it, since clearly words are failing you, Miss Danvers?” Lena suggested with a chuckle, that was follow by Kara picking her up and throwing her down on the bed. ‘Oh yes.’ Lena thought to herself. ‘This was the best idea I’ve had in weeks’

End.


End file.
